1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to heat transfer measurement devices. In particular, this invention relates to thermometers. Still further, this invention pertains to thermometers which are inserted into a body cavity of a user. Additionally, this invention relates to thermometers for reducing the effects of static and dynamic loads applied to such thermometers when in use while simultaneously maintaining a short time interval for temperature read-out. More in particular, this invention relates to thermometers having two layer members placed over the bulb portion and the stem portion of a standard thermometer respectively. More in particular, this invention relates to a thermometer having a first and a second layer member sections enclosing the thermometer and further having one of the sections irradiated for case hardening the outer surface of the layer member.
2. Prior Art
Thermometers inserted into body cavities for measuring temperatures of the users are well-known in the art. However, in some prior thermometer systems, the stem portion of the thermometers are made of glass. Glass is generally brittle in nature and has been found to be very poor in absorbing dynamic loads. Thus, when such prior art glass thermometers have fallen to an external surface they have been generally found to break. Such breakage has increased the cost of using such prior thermometer systems. Additionally, such prior glass thermometer systems have been found in some cases to break when inserted rectally into a small child whos stationary position cannot be assured during the taking of the temperature. In some such cases, it has been found that the thermometer has shattered, leaving splinters including mercury internal to the body cavity. This has caused a safety hazard to arrive when using such prior thermometer systems.
In some prior glass thermometer systems, when the thermometer is inadvertently dropped, the glass has been found to shatter when it strikes an external surface. This has led to splinter elements of glass and mercury being dispersed over a wide area. Such has proved to be a safety hazard in the event that splinters of glass and mercury may in some cases be found to impregnate the skin or mucous membrane of a person.
In some prior thermometer systems, a plastic coating has been applied to the entire thermometer area including the bulb and stem portion. However, due to the low thermal conductivity of the plastic coatings involved, there has been found an increased time interval in the amount of time necessary to take the temperature when such prior thermometer systems are inserted within a body cavity. This has been found to be especially disadvantageous when the temperature of a child is being taken due to the fact that the child's immobility may not be assured for any great length of time.
Additionally, in such prior art systems where a single coating of plastic is applied throughout the thermometer, it has been found that when such thermometers are clenched between the teeth, that the surface of such thermometers are pierced. In such prior thermometer systems, the surface of the plastic is relatively soft and memory limited and when the plastic is pierced, bacteria and other unwanted agents may be deposited in the cavities formed in the thermometer surface resulting in disadvantageous and unwanted extraneous materials on and in the thermometer system.